demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Demian
=Info= Demian SC6 01.jpg|Demian Demian (デミアン, Demian) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2015. Demian made his first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Demian is a son of Demon Sanya and Lexa. *Draenei Aletta was his mentor. Relationships *Demon Sanya - father *Lexa - mother *Angelina - twin sister *Nexus - grandfather *Elena - grandmother *Abaddon - uncle *Abigor - uncle *Bloodian - uncle *Fortune - beloved *Lily - his queen *Draenei Aletta - mentor Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Demian appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Read "The Legend Of Demon Sanya". ...Lexa returned to the Nether World, but not alone... Moments of intimacy with Alexander soon turned to the birth of twins - Angelina and Demian. Lexa hid the birth of children from Alexander, and they are easily grown in the world of demons. Alexander had never seen their children and did not know of their existence. ---- 'SoulCalibur IV' Demian was born and raised in the Nether World. From an early age, he listened with delight the legends about his father. And he could not understand why father left the Fraternity Of Hell. Young demon wanted to know where his father is now, and why he left their family and home world. When Demian grown up he went to the human world followed his sister. And just as she studied the art of combat in one of the Draenei sisters. With age, he did not leave the hope of finding his father. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending After so many years Demian finally found his father. In unequal fight young demon lose to his father, but did not fall in his eyes. Demon Sanya Vs Demian SC5 1.JPG|Demian fights against his father Demon Sanya: - You have a great strength and skills. I believe that you will manage to apply of them as it should. Inspired by his father's admonition, Demian is back to the Nether World, where he assembled and led the new Fraternity Of Hell. Fighting Style Demian use Xiba's (SCV) and Kilik's (SCVI) fighting styles. Weapon Hell's Trident Hell's Trident is the same form as Xiba's and Kilik's God's Lost Article. Demian SC6 03.jpg|Weapon: Hell's Trident Critical Edge Demian's Wrath (SCV) Demian knocks his opponent into the air with his Trident, and then delivers a midair kick combo (three kicks), and strikes them down with his trident. Demian Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 1.JPG|Critical Edge: Demian's Wrath Demian Vs Draenei Aletta SC5 3.JPG|Critical Edge: Demian's Wrath Demian's Wrath (SCVI) Normal: Demian hits his opponent with his Trident and lifts them while hitting them a bit more. Steps forward and delivers a finishing blow. Possessed: Demian grabs his opponent and lifts then throws them down. Charges his Trident, falls down and impales them which causes a massive explosion. SoulCalibur 6 - Demian (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Demian accesses his possessed state when in Soul Charge, which rapidly depletes his health but greatly increases his damage, gives him devastating new moves, and a new Critical Edge that can be used with no meter costs. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 9:39, 25 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 9:9, 15 / 0:43, 31 *Horns: 0:0, 10 *Wings: 9:39, 15 / 9:39, 25 / 9:39, 31 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 31 *3 outfit: 9:8, 25 *4 outfit: 0:0, 0 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Demian SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Hell's Trident SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 2, 38, 9 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 *Eyes: 15, 8, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *Horns: 25, 0, 0 *Wings: 4, 38, 6 / 4, 38, 6 / 4, 38, 6 *Tattoo: 0, 0, 0 / 5, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 5, 8, 7 *3 outfit: 0, 3, 0 *4 outfit: 31, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Hell's Trident: 31, 0, 0 / 5, 8, 7 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Demian SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Hell's Trident Stage SoulCalibur V Ancient Citadel: Peacetime (Z.W.E.I.'s battleground). Demian SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Ancient Citadel: Peacetime Music Theme "Sleepless: An Untamed Beast" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''I won't hold back!'' *''You're finished!'' *''I admit you almost had me.'' *''I should double my training.'' *''Is that all?'' *''I was so close.'' *''I almost had it!'' *''On my honor... Be gone!'' *''We're done already?'' *''Until our next battle!'' *''You'll... pay!'' *''To victory!'' *''Ready to give up?'' *''How's that?'' *''Alright!'' *''This'll hurt!'' *''Shall we?'' *''Not yet!'' *''Good....'' *''This will hurt!'' *''Ready?'' *''This is it!'' *''Grant me victory!'' *''Farewell!'' *''Too simple!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Repent!'' *''Give up!'' *''I won't retreat!'' *''Rest!'' *''That's enough!'' *''Is that all?'' Category:Demian Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters